A WIld Fire In The Snow
by FindingItHardNotTo
Summary: In this steamy, romance we are following Anna, a girl who's having to face a new school after a traumatic assault by her now, ex-boyfriend Hans but saved by an amazing mystery woman. Anna now has to face high school, mystery, drama, and most of all...the truth. Who can she be?
1. Help

**This is my very first fanfiction so please try and bare with me. Thank you! **

my cheek is placed against my soft pillow and my skin presses up against the cool crumpled sheets of the bed.

My mind is on over drive thinking of why im not in my room at my moms and why i cant smell my mothers midnight cookies. Shes an extream baker from the gods! but anyways..

My name is Anna and I would like to tell a little bit about myself. First off im bisexual. Haha, yeah I know way to be out there Anna, but it is what it is. I have long red hair and bright vibrant green eyes that people seem to find quite nice.

I have a nice figure and pale white skin. Im very clumbsy and hyper at times. I can be stubborn but i like to say im just very determind with life goals. So there you go that pretty much sums up Anna for you.

In my life I have had some issues with things. For one choosing the wrong guys.

There was one guy in particular, his name was Hans. He was very on edge all the time, had a really bad temper, so bad that he would hit me at times, then tell me he was sorry afterwards, and me being the ignorant person I was, forgave him.

But...I shouldnt have, because a few weeks later he looked through my phone and saw that I had messages from Kristoff. Kristoff has been my best friend since I was five years old and we were really close so, the fact that Hans got so furious with me was absolutly beyond my undertsanding.

Hans didnt seem to undertsand... or want to understand, so his solution was to beat my face in till I couldn't see out my eyes. After he was finished, I layed on the floor gasping for air as I tried to pull my body up but instead of succeeding, I was visited with another blow from Hans foot.  
Then,

she came. I couldn't see a thing, I heard the door swing open and foot steps running to me, and thats when I heard my hero's voice for the first time. "STOP! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" she yelled.

Her voice was strong and steady and I was trying to let every silky word flow into my ears. The woman then proceeded to kick Hans. Probably in the place that really hurt considering the grunting noises that escaped his mouth.  
I still tried to

gather myself off the ground, soft arms came around my waist and lifted me up. Thankful for this soft touch, I wraped my arm around the womans neck. She had long, soft hair I could feel on my arms.

I shivered in my bed, eyes closed, thinking of the woman's touch. I just...I wish i could have seen her.

My mind now traveling back to that night. She had layed me on the couch, mumbling things to herself, I couldnt quite understand. My body ached from the blows I recieved from my boyfr-.. ex boyfreind, I sat as still as possible.

I heard a movement from the right of me, I assumed it was Hans who was now trying to stand from his own attacker's assults. All I heard was the woman sternly say, "Get out.". Then I heard feet, without hesitating, go across the room towards the door and the door swung open leaving me and my mysterious hero alone.

"W-Who are you?" I said my face stinging from moving my bruised lips. The woman sighed and I heard foot steps starting to walk away. Panic started to fill into me and I shrieked "NO! Please dont leave me!", almost tumbling off of the couch in the process. The foot steps stopped and tears began to flow from my swollen eyes.

"I'm not leaving." She said almost sadly. She pittied me. The woman then came back and placed somthing on the ground making a slush sound. 'Water?' I thought to myself. "Im going to clean your face off, this is going to hurt."

The woman was close to my face, I could feel her breathing softly on my face. Her breath... it was ice cold. I winced at the touch of the cold water, but she was gentle.

After the woman was done and I could finally get my thoughts straight after her intoxicating breath was away from my face, my mind finally started to wonder.

"Who are you?" I asked still trying to find my voice.

"You know, you dont deserve to be abused like this?" she said sadly. Why was she dodging my question?

"I...I know.", tears threatend to come from my eyes once again.  
"I.." *knock knock* she began to speak but someone inturupted her before she could start. "I have to go! Be okay for me alright, little wild fire?" she said in a rush. Before i could respond, she was gone.

*knock knock* ,there it is again. I didnt care, I was too distracted by what she said "Little wild fire?" Did i know her? What does that mean? Who was she?

*knock knock* "GO AWAY!", I yelled across the room.

I flipped over on my bed, pondering over that night. I spoke the words softly on my lips, "Little wild fire." It felt right.  
Back to the story, the knocking had stopped completly, I was glad. I had no intntions on moving my batterd body. I layed on that couch the rest of the night, thinking of my hero.

I pulled the covers up to my chin, scared of tomorrow and the new school i had to go to because of Han's assult. My mother wanted me no where near Hans so, I was forced to move in with my father.  
He owns the Arendelle Norway Plaza. It's been in our family for generations so, he takes a lot of pride into it.

I flipped over once again, my nerves all over the place and to top it off i was thinking of once again... Hans' assault and my savior, who I still have no idea who she is but find her intoxicating.

Great Anna!  
Flipping over once again, I finally let sleep take over and wrap around me.

**Tomorrow is going to be a living nightmare. ~Anna**


	2. I need a Hero

**This is my girlfriends part she plays the point of view of the Hero! Enjoy **

I lay in my bed. restless, dwelling on the past. "What are you doing Elsa?" I say to myself, staring at the ceiling. I let out a sigh as I think back to that night. That night I encounterd my love for the first time, That night I was rescued from myself, that night I saw her face. That face, Anna.

My white tresses kept falling in my face as i made my way across town. 'What the hell am I doing?' I thought to myself.

As I walk pass a house I start to hear groans and grunts through the door. I blush, not wanting to interrupt an intimate night. I continue to walk on but then hear sobs from the door.

I stop in my tracks twirling around complelty and heading back to the house. I then swing the door open to find Hans, Prince of The Southern Isles, standing over a helpless, sobbing girl. "STOP! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" I say as I charged at him.

I take my clenched fist and make a hard blow to his face. The prince fell to the ground with a thud. As he lay stifly on the floor, holding his face I proceeded to kick him in his stomach and lower grion. "Must make sure to get the job done." I chuckled to mysef.

I stop myself, looking at him "pig." I mumble. I turn and run over to the broken girl behind me. She was struggling to get up, I wrapped my cold bruised hands around her waist. She pulled me close, wrapping her arms around my neck. Her soft, red hair tickled my nose as i brought her over to the nearest couch.

"What disqusting monster would ruin a body like this?" I whisper "...So soft...so light." She winced as i layed her on the couch.

I gasped realizing who the soft fragile figure was. My eyes widen. I hear movement next to me. The prince picked himself off the ground, holding his side. Not even looking at him, I say "get out." Without hesitation the limp body made its way across the room. With the slam of the door, he was gone.

"W-who are you?" I snapped my attention back to the bruised beauty in front of me. Her eyes were swollen shut. I look around, I see a bathroom. I pull myself up and walk towardsthe open door.

"No! Please dont leave me!" The girl shreiked. The out burst made my heart melt. I got a bowl, filled it with warm water and got a rag. "Im not Leaving." I say, reassuring her. 'Not this time.' I say to myself.

I look back at the little fire in front of me. "Im going to clean your face off, this is gonna hurt." I say slowly. I look at the bowl and dip a corner into it. The water is now ice cold. 'fuck me.' I think to myself as I roll my eyes.

I take the rag in hand and bring my face closer to hers. 'shes so beautiful, why?' I think to myself.I bring the cold rag to her temple and slowly pat. I tried to begentle with her soft, fair skin. After a few moments of wiping the blood sweat, and tears off her face. I take a moment to look at her.

The fiery red locks, the snow white skin, the freckles, the mouth. Oh that mouth. Suddently she repeats, "W-who are you?" her voice was almost a whisper. 'She doesnt know you, she doesnt need to know you.' I reply in my head, instead I say, "You know you dont deserve to be abused like this?" I spoke softly to the red head.

"I-i know." she stammerd. Dont cry please dont cry I thought to myself. "I-" I began but was halted by a knock at the door. *knock knock* In panic I picked myself up and ran for the nearest window.

I look back to a confused, frustraited little fire. 'My fire.' I thought to myself "I have to go! Be okay for me! Alright little wild fire?" I say as I jumped to the shingles below. Then, I used the window sills to climb my way down.

I look back up at her window. "My little wild fire." I repeat to myself. I stared at the ground with a grin on my face.

I rub my eyes bringing myself back to reality. "so much for conceal dont feel. Geez." I say as i get off the bed and make my way towards the window.

I feel a smile lingering on my mouth. 'I shall see you at school , little wild fire.' I think to myself as i look up intothe sunday night sky.

**Tomorrow is going to be interesting~ Hero**


	3. Ready For SchoolOr Not

**This is dedicated to my favorite writer, Astron soul. I would have never been inspired to write if it wasn't for her stories :) **

I opened my eyes slowly. 'It's morning?', I thought to myself. Groaning, I roll over to sprawl out but instead slipping off the bed, landing on the wooden floor. "Ugh." I moan.

Trying to get up, I lift my leg up but then I find myself tumbling in the sheets wrapped around my legs. *knock knock* "Anna? Sweetie?" My father said outside the door. "Are you okay hun?"

My face still planted on the floor "I'm fine!", I mumble angrily to my clumsiness. Regaining my footing, I take the bundled sheets from around my legs and toss it on the bed. 'Why must everything be so difficult for you Anna?', I say to myself.

I walk over to my closet, half awake and swing the closet door open. Staring at me are my new uniforms I have to wear for my new school. I glare at them, hoping they run away in fear but they sit there mocking me.

The uniforms are white long sleeved button up shirts, black skirts with a mid thigh length. Not knowing what time it is, I grab the uniform and put on each piece. I slip on my black converse shoes, tying them with shaky hands.  
Then, I put my hair up into a bun with a braid going into it. (The bun is a school regulation.) 'Whoever owns this school must be a real stick in the mud.' I think with a grin imagining an old man with a gray beard and glasses. I chuckle to myself.

I walk out of my room and into the bathroom. I go through my daily morning routine, as I brush my teeth and spray perfume.

"ANNA?", my dad yells from down stairs. "YES DAD?" "DO YOU WANT ME TO DRIVE YOU TO SCHOOL?" I ponder at the thought...'My old man taking me to a school full of future friends, boyfriends, and girlfriends? "UH..NO THANKS I THINK I WILL WALK". After he doesn't respond, I walk down the stairs to the jacket closet.

Slipping on my black jacket, that hugs me in just the right places, I walk through the door and go into the crisp winter air. My cheeks feel the kiss of the wind immediately as I begin to walk.

After walking for 5 minutes, I hear someone down the street. "Hey!" I whip my head around to see a small, ginger boy running towards me. Fear started to overwhelm me as the strange boy runs at me, I begin to run.

Pushing my legs as fast as they can go, the boy is now close behind me. My breaths come in short pants and I wail, "Stay away!" The guy yells, "I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" My pace begins to slow when I realize the boys age and I stop in place. "W-why... are you... following me?", I say panting, out of breath.

My hands are on my knees, my face looking towards the ground. I look up slightly to see a boy with a goofy grin on his face. He has bright red curly hair and big brown eyes like a forest. He places his hand out to me and repeats, "Hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs! What's your name?", not even fazed by my question.

Straightening my self up I brush my clothes down, I stare at the boy with his hands out, a little hesitant like he might bite. I reach my hand slowly to Olaf and place mine in his. I relax a little when he chuckles to him self. "What's so funny?" I ask, a little annoyed.

"Why were you running from me? I just wanted to meet the new student.", he says while shaking my hand. I release his hand as a crimson red shades my face. "Right you're a student... Sorry, but why were you chasing me?" I ask questioningly.

"You were so far away and when you started running I thought you wanted to play tag!" he says with humor but a hint of seriousness. I look at him with puzzled eyes. "Why would we be-" I started to say but was cut off by another voice.

"So, I see you have made a new friend?" I twirl around to see who the voice is behind me. Our eyes connect and I swear if jaws could drop to the floor that's what mine would be doing.

My eyes travel down the woman's body, slowly, letting every inch of her fill into my eyes. "Umm, my eyes are up here.", she says pointing to her face. Snapping my head back to her eyes, I blush.

The woman has eyes like the crystal blue artic waters, her skin is pale white, and she has a 110 kilowatt smile. Her blond hair is up in a perfect bun and her uniform is fit on her like a glove. "I-I'm sorry I just.." I begin to say but was cut off yet again, by the stunning girl. "It's fine, you're cute", she grins at me, I feel my face get even redder. 'If that's even possible at this point.' I think to myself.

"Hi, I'm Elsa." she says with a smug grin on her face. 'That voice why does that-' I was beginning to think but was stopped by Elsa. "Do you want to walk to school together?" She looks at the watch on her wrist. "As much fun as it is to have such a pretty girl gawking at me, I think we should start walking." Once again, Elsa makes my face turn colors I preferred not to be.

Without warning, she grabs my hand in a swift motion and starts to walk. Not hesitating, I begin to walk with Elsa, her hands are cool against mine and the touch sends chills down my back. "By the way, my name's Anna." I say as we walk. She mumbles something but, I don't hear her. "What?" I say questionably? "I said, what a pretty name." she says, a grin spreading on her lips.

We walk up the steps to the school, many of the other students staring at me with wide eyes of shock. 'They must not have very many new students', I think to myself. The school is big with 3 stories. Elsa, still holding my hand, pulls me into a hall lined with lockers.

Students still looking at me, I begin to feel shy, wanting to hide away. My mind is now on and my feet are what keep me moving forward. I walk a little further and I bump into a figure. "Umph." I look up, Elsa is looking at me with questionable eyes. I look into her eyes, they're beautiful.

"Well?", she asks. I snap out of my daze, "What?" "Your schedule, Anna. I kinda need that to take you to your class. I mean, as much and I love walking with you and holding your hand." My eyes dart down to our hands, still intertwined with each others, I let go quickly and stick my hand into the pocket of my skirt, fumbling for my schedule. After what felt like decades, my hand grasped onto a crisp paper and I pull it out.

Schedule  
1st period Art Ezra, Kai Room 104  
2nd period Chemistry Jessica, Gerda Room 254  
3rd period Speech Foster, Bulda Room 124  
4th period World History marshal, sven Room 306  
A Lunch  
5th Physics chizzle, Vavra Room 368  
6th English Hearlty, Clare Room 13  
7th Health Grady, Kim Room 68  
8th Spanish Rojer, Rodrequise Room 324

"I have art right now for..", I squint my eyes to see the paper better from my shaking hands. "Mrs. Ezra." I look up at Elsa who seems not very surprised. "Oh hey, look at that, that's my class.", her toothy grin spreads on her face again, making my heart race. She puts her arm out to me, shocked, I look at her and then loop mine with hers.

As we walk on down the hall, a boy glues his eyes on me. I look away, continuing to walk with Elsa but his eyes burn a hole into my back, then I feel a hand on my shoulder. Me and Elsa both stop, I turn to the side to see a tall boy with black hair and green eyes.

He looked at me then at Elsa then back at me. "What do you want kid?", Elsa said, her voice lacking little patience. "I just wanted to see what the big deal was, had the Snow Queen calling dibs.", he says still looking at me way more then a stranger should.

'The Snow Queen?', I think, pondering the name in my head. The air begins to get cold, I shiver. "Well you have seen her, now you can go.", her voice lacking even more patience than before. The boy smiles showing his teeth. "Maybe I like what I see?", he says with a cocky tone in his voice.

It begins to get colder and I finally realize that it's not the air getting cold...it's Elsa. "Elsa-?" I start but was cut off by a now cold but, fuming hot Elsa. "How about you leave now and I'll pretend you never laid eyes on her.", even though it was aquestion, she said it like a statement.

"Elsa, come on we're going to be late." I say, trying to distract Elsa from the cocky boy. She snaps out of her glare and looks at me, then nods. She pulls me a little closer than before and begins to walk. Her eyes are straight forward, not saying a word. 

**School hasn't even started yet and we already have a heating snowball. ~ Anna**


	4. The Fire Is Spreading

My eyes flutter open into the pitch dark room. "It's morning.", I state aloud and annoyed. My arm stretches out to the night stand next to me, as I go to turn the light on. The light brings the room into picture.

The plain white walls, the long, tattered curtains hanging from the window, my closet, all of it suddenly illuminated. " Elsa! You need to get up and get going!", my mother hollers from the hall. I don't respond, waiting for my body to wake up. After a few moments, I sit up and slide from under my sheets.

I trot to my closet door, wiping the sleep from my eyes. I stretch as I open the door to grab my white, long-sleeved buttoned shirt off the hanger and the short black skirt. 'Back to this again,', I think to myself, looking at the skirt in hand. I slip out of my night gown and slide on the black skirt over my legs. I leave it unbuttoned as I put on my shirt and clasp each button.

I tuck the shirt into my skirt and then button the skirt slowly. I look at the mirror on my wall and see my reflection, how my uniform hugs my body. Then, the top three buttons pop open, relieving the pressure of my breasts. "Dammit.", I mumble under my breath as I look at the ceiling. I look back at the mirror and look at my, now visible, skin, " She may appreciate that.", I say with a playful smile.

"Elsa! You have to go!", my mom bellows. " Feeling the love Mom!", I reply, my smug grin growing on my lips as I button the top of my shirt back into place. I grab my black flats and slip them on. I pat myself down, making sure I'm completely ready. Then I remember, 'My hair.', I think as I grab my brush.

I feel the brush flow through my soft, white hair. I grab all of my locks and tie them up into the bun. I look at myself again, 'Better.', I think, patting myself down once more. I grab my dark blue bag off my bed and rush out of my bedroom

I run down the hall to find my mother sitting at the kitchen table, she looks up at me, "Well, hello gorgeous.", she states. "You aren't so bad yourself.", I say as I peck her on the cheek, on my way towards the door. " Don't forget to pick up Olaf!", she yells after me. "Of course!", I reply shutting the door into the soft, winter air. 'Here I come, little wildfire.', I say to myself as I begin to walk.

I feel the snow crunching beneath my shoes, the cold air hitting my platinum locks as I walk. I ponder the thought of seeing her again. 'I bet she's gonna look so cute in the school uniform. The bun, the shirt, the skirt. Oh, the skirt...' " Elsa!", my train of thought is cut off as I see the small, smiling ginger boy running towards me.

Before I get a word out, he hugs my side and squeezes. "Haha, the warmest hugs ever, Olaf.", I say as I put my hand on his shoulder. "Ready to go?", I ask as he pulls away from me. "Most definitely!", he replies with an ear to ear grin.

We began the walk in the quiet winter day, my thoughts taking hold of my mind once again. 'What if this winter breeze blows the skirt up? What if MY winter breeze blows her skirt up?', I giggle to myself, a sly grin growing on my lips. I feel a breeze tickle my neck, bringing me back to reality.

I look to my side for Olaf but only to find he wasn't there. "Hey, where'd you go little man?", I yell out. I start walking forward a little more, looking around for the little boy.  
I stop dead in my tracks when I see Olaf, standing next to an annoyed and beautiful, fiery redhead.

Her fair skin is glowing in the soft, cool air. The uniform fits her perfectly. The bun gives her a hot, professional look. Excitement lulls over my body as I see her for the first time in forever. "Okay, Elsa. Be confident. Conceal, don't feel, she doesn't know.", I whisper to myself as I make my way towards the two.

" Why would we be-?, I overhear the girl say as I cut in, "So, I see you've made a new friend?". She turns around and our eyes meet. 'Oh, how I've missed you.', I say to myself, watching her eyes wander down my body. 'I should probably ruin her fun', " Umm, my eyes are up here.", I say knowingly, pointing to my eyes.

Her eyes snap to mine once more and she blushes, "I-I'm sorry, I just...", she tries to say again, I cut her off again, " It's fine, you're cute.", I admit honestly. Her face gets even redder as she blushes even more, 'Her skin isn't so fair anymore. This is so adorable, seeing her struggle.', I think to myself, grinning. "Hi, I'm Elsa.". I wait a few moments, " Do you want to walk to school together?", I say, looking at the time.

'Let's see her squirm a little more.', I think to myself. "As much fun as it is to have such a pretty girl gawking at me, I think we should start walking.", I admit, watching her face turn to a crimson red. 'She's not talking... I'll have to tone it down a little.', I say to myself as I grab her hand and pull her along to begin walking.

I look back to find Olaf slowly trotting behind us. 'Thank you, Olaf.', I think as I continue walking forward. My excitement of her touch sends cold signals to my hand, entwined with hers. "By the way, my name's Anna.", she finally says. "I know.", I reply in a whisper. " What?", Anna asks, confused. "I said, what a pretty name.", I fib, my grin growing on my lips.

After a few moments of walking, we reach the front steps of the school. 'Here we go again.', I think as I look up the steps leading to the main building. Anna's hand in mine, I walk her up the steps slowly, letting my fellow students soak in the gorgeous girl walking these halls for the first time. I catch a few wandering eyes from those passing by, 'Watch where you're looking, she is everything but yours.', I think, keeping my head up and forward.

I watch Olaf run off to his little friends, he waves at me, I return the wave with a smile. Then, I look back at Anna, she looks scared, confused, overwhelmed. I don't like it. 'I'll walk her to her first class, keep her away from all of the new bodies and... keep her hand in mine.' I stop right in front of main hall, she runs into the back of me.

Our hands still together, I look back at her. "Well?", I ask, waiting. "What?",she asks confused. " Your schedule, Anna. I kinda need to take you to your class., 'Let's sell it...', I quickly say in my head. "I mean, as much as I love walking with you and holding your hand.", I admit, honestly.

I watch as she rips her hand from mine and pushes it into her skirt pocket. The loss of contact ached. 'You better find that paper soon, little wildfire.', I think as she fumbles in her pocket. She finally grabs it and hands the slightly wrinkled, folded paper to me. I scan it briefly.

1st-Period: Art Ezra, Kai. Room- 104  
2nd-Period: Chemistry. Gerda, Jessica. Room- 254  
3rd-Period: Speech. Foster, Bulda. Room- 124  
4th-Period: World History. Marshal, Sven. Room- 306  
A-Lunch  
5th-Period: Physics. Chizzle, Vavra. Room- 368  
6th-Period: English. Healrty, Clare. Room- 13  
7th-Period: Health. Grady, Kim. Room- 68  
8th-Period: Spanish. Rodrequise, Rojer. Room- 324

I grin at the first teacher. " I have art right now for...", she begins as she looks at the paper, shaking. "...Mrs. Ezra.", she looks up to me for a reaction. "Oh hey, look at that, that's my class.", I say as an ear to ear smile spreads across my face, looking back at the paper.

'This is going to be lovely.', I think to myself, still smiling. I look back to Anna and offer my arm to her. She looks shocked but takes my invitation. We begin to walk down the hall, Anna locked in my arm. We turn the corner and then a guy eyes us. No, not us. Anna. My Anna..

8:06 PM

I can feel his gaze on her, I hear his footsteps stop, I stop. Anna unhooks her arm and turns around, I stay looking forward, " What do you want, kid?", I say with a venomous tone. He replies with a sly tongue, "I just wanted to see what the big was, had the Snow Queen calling dibs.". I cringe at the use of my nickname.

'She doesn't know, idiot.', I remark in my thoughts. "Well, you have seen her, now you can go.", I say, patience waring thin. "Maybe I like what I see.", he admits with a grin. I feel my nerves on end, the cold seeping through my pores. 'Conceal, don't feel, she doesn't know.', I repeat in my head over and over, trying to convince myself. I hear a slight whisper behind me,

"Elsa-", 'Conceal, don't feel, she doesn't know. Conceal, don't... fuck it.', "How about you leave now and I'll pretend you never laid eyes on her.", I command to the vexing figure. I turn to look at him, I glare at the stupid grin on his face.

"Elsa, come on, we're going to be late.", Anna says in the midst of the silence. Then I come to realize. 'She said my name... twice. My name. It just rolled off her tongue...", I snap my attention to her. She looks at me, knowingly. I nod my head, disregarding the disgruntled boy behind us. I grab her hand once more and pull her towards me. I tear my eyes from her and look forward, guiding each other through the hall.

**Looks like A wild fire will be spreading into all the boy's heart. Great. ~Elsa**


	5. Too Cold

_**Sorry I have not posted in a while I have been busy but finally finished it. I wont keep you waiting long for Elsa's P.O.V!**_

The students of Southern Isles High continue to stare at me and Elsa. Elsa's skin is still ice cold in my warm hands, I shiver. I look up at her to see a bit of anger still lingering on her face.

'Why did she act that way? She almost seemed... jealous.', I shook the thought away quickly. ' Anna, you can't have such a big head, he was probably just some jerk she wanted me to stray away from, I mean, she couldn't possibly find me attractive... she's so out of my league!', "Anna?", Elsa's voice snaps me from thought. " I think we should go in, we are already running short of time."

I nod my head, I look at the door and remain still. " Umm..Elsa..I-I'm scared.", I say, my voice trembling. The anger melts from her face and she looks at me with those bright blue eyes. "Anna, everything is going to be fine, it's just art, you can even sit in the empty seat next to me. Better yet, why don't I paint you like one of my French girls?.", she says playfully, nudging her elbow at my side.

A smug grin is planted on her face and I can't help but smile back and get a bubbly feeling. Elsa opens the door and the entire room lays eyes on us. Elsa begins to walk to the back of the class, I stand dumb founded by all of the staring eyes. After standing in the door way for what felt like a million years, the teacher finally speaks, breaking the silence, " Young lady, would you like to join the rest of the class?"

My face now burning red, "I-uh..Yes ma'am", I stutter awkwardly. I walk to the back of the room to the empty seat next to Elsa with my head down. "Are you okay Anna?", Elsa whispered very close to my ear. I bit my lip slightly, trying to hide the shivers in my body caused by her voice.

I nodded in response, afraid to look at her. "Now class, today we will be studying where art really begins." The teacher began talking and my body started to relax. I started to look off in a daze until suddenly a crackling from the speakers in the room cut into my thoughts, " Anna Arendelle report to the front office immediately, thank you", the speakers cut off and everyone was staring right at me including Elsa.

My heart began to race, my body rigid, unable to move. "Anna, I think you are needed in the front, you should probably go do that.", Elsa said with a smirk as if she enjoyed my panic. 'What did i do? I haven't even been here for 5 minutes!', my thoughts start to panic.

"I don't really know where its at.." I started to say until Elsa bolted up with a smug grin. "Mrs. Ezra, sweet Anna here doesn't know her way around the school so, I think I should be the one to escort this young lady to the front.", after she finished talking she looked at me and winked. I shook my head and mumbled, "Oh great... my knight and shining armor."

"Very well, Elsa", The teacher said with little patience. I get up and walk to the door as fast as possible, avoiding the stares of students in the classroom with Elsa close behind. I reach for the door handle when I'm quickly intruded by another hand. 'Elsa', her firm hand twist the knob, I back away as she swings the door open.

I look at Elsa with yet again a smug grin plastered upon her face. 'She's so beautiful..', I think, a grin beginning to form on my lips but Elsa put her hand on my back pushing my lightly forward. "Anna, as much as I'd love to watch you admire me, we have to go." My eyes widen, I can feel the heat rise to my cheeks.

I turn quickly and walk through the door into an empty hallway. I began walking forward, no idea where I was even going. We keep walking down the corridor until I was suddenly stopped by cold arms wrapping around my waist, my heart stops. I feel a cold body pressed to mine and breathing starts to become close to impossible. Her hands slide to my waist. "Elsa!", I squeak and I'm suddenly spun around.

I look into her eyes, her fingers pinching the rim of my skirt, she tugs up. My heart is racing the pounding so loud it's in my ears. "Elsa I-", I start to stammer but interrupted "No, no. No need to thank me for fixing your skirt.", Elsa says, looking at me with that killer smile. "My...Skirt...oh...OH! Yeah! Um.. yeah!", I look down, not knowing what to think.

My heart is still racing and I begin mentally cursing myself, 'Stupid, stupid, stupid! Of course it was my skirt! She wouldn't hit on me! Oh my gosh Anna... you wanted it! No, I don't!' Now having a mental fight in my head, I began to get frustrated with myself.

I look back to Elsa, "Can you just take me to the office?", I say mustering any patience I have left. Elsa looks at me confused but turns around and starts walking. 'Of course she's confused, she helps you and you get frustrated? Nice going Anna.', mentally slapping my forehead. I walk behind Elsa, her hips swaying in all the right ways, I can't help but admire her grace. 'I should apologize to her.', I think to myself, but before I can think of the words to say, she stops in front of a door with a small glass window.

"Well, here it is. I'll wait here for you so I can show you the way back.", she says, her smile not quite reaching her eyes this time. I nod, my stomach aching just from the thought of hurting Elsa's feelings. I walk into the small room. The walls were a beige shade and the desk was a dark black. Paintings were hanging all around the room, I couldn't help but stare at each one for the room its self was very boring.

My eyes finally fell upon the man sitting in the desk chair. He had fiery red hair that instantly reminded me of someone I knew but could not think of who. He had a sharp chizzled face, bright green eyes, and looked to be in his late 30's. I look at him nervously and for some reason my nerves feel on edge. He looks at me and I instantly remembered why I was here.

"Hi, I'm Anna, you called for me?", I say as I walk more into the room. "Yes, please have a seat.", He says, the tone of his voice unsettling. I walk timidly to the seat in front of his desk and sit. The silence drags on and I look at the man as he seemed to be gathering his words carefully. "Um... sir, I don't mean to be rude but... am I in trouble?", I ask questionly.

He turns and looks at me, his eyes burning holes into my head and I start to squirm. "Anna, they're are some things you should know." He says, looking me dead in the eyes. My body shivers from his eerie voice and I stay silent. He gets up from his seat and walks to the door, pulling a flap over the window and locking the door, making my skin crawl. My eyes stay on him as he walks in front of his desk and leans back letting out a frustrated sigh.

"Oh Anna, you little bitch.. you couldn't just keep your little mouth shut could you?", he looks at me as if he pitied me but speaks with venom. I sit, stunned, not knowing how to speak. My hands tighten on the arms of the chair, my throat tightens and all I want to do is disappear.

He glares at me, his eyes threatening and his muscles tense. " Hans had a life before you, before he decided to waste his time on some tramp!" His voice began to rise and I jumped startled from the outburst. 'Hans? Oh my gosh... Hans' dad... That's Hans dad.', my mind now on over drive, my hands begin to shake. "Sir, he hurt me..", my voice quivering and my heart hammering in my chest. "A scholarship! HE HAD A SCHOLARSHIP!", he bellowed.

He turned around, knocking over the books and papers on his desk. I watch as the papers flutter to the ground and the books fly to the wall. His shoulders were riding up and down his breathing heavy. I lift myself until he turns around and screams, "SIT THE HELL DOWN!", I stop in my place. " I'm going to go now..", My voice stern this time to place my ground.

He runs at me, placing his rough hand against my throat and my body bangs against the wall knocking the breath out of me. The man feels like a brick wall and I am a tiny twig ready to snap at any given moment as he pushes down harder. I attempt to yell but nothing comes out, my hands trying to push his away from my neck.

"Even if you scream, no one will hear you. Now you listen to me.. you tramp, I want you out of this school in three days, and if for some reason you can not follow this simple rule.. I swear to you, I will make your life a living hell here Anna.", he whispers into my ear.

His hand loosens on my neck, I can breath again and I suck in, my throat is on fire. The door knob begins to shake from someone trying to enter. "Is everything okay?", Elsa says behind the door. Hans' dad backs away from me and I put my hands on my neck. My throat felt like as if I was breathing in coals as I tried to breath.

I slid down on the wall trying to catch my breath 'Oh my gosh... what do I do?', I think to myself. "Get out now.", he says, teeth gritted. I rise from the floor and walk across the room unlocking the door with shaking hands, swinging it open to find a concerned Elsa. I looked her right in the eyes and all I could think was 'Good-bye.' My eyes begin to water and I run out of the room, down the hall. 'No! I don't want to go... please, no.' I started sobbing, running for the front entrance of the school.

"Anna! Wait!", someone yelled from behind, but I was too far ahead to head.

_**Fighting fire with fire will just make more fire, then everyone is screwed~ Anna**_


End file.
